


Diamonds Are Forever

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico in dress, Percy is a Dork, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, i cant think of any more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Nico gets kidnapped by the Aphrodite CabinShit's going down





	Diamonds Are Forever

Percy was skipping stones across the river when Nico ran up to him, panting and out of breath. “Oh hey Nico!” he greeted, trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart. 

The Ghost King made a frantic gesture. “Perce, you gotta hide me, now!” he breathed, reaching a hand out to steady himself.

Percy caught him and nearly stumbled himself, an electric shock running up his arm at the contact. “W-what’s the matter?” he coughed.

Nico jabbed a finger behind him. “Aphrodite campers are CRAZY! You accidently summon a couple skeletons and suddenly the whole cabin screaming for your blood cause you messed up their makeup”

The son of the sea god laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Oh come on-”he stopped as he heard yelling. Nico shook his arm. 

"HIDE ME" he pleaded. Too late. The first horde of campers came crashing over the hills and within seconds, had Nico trapped and surrounded.

"We'll be taking him off your hands" said Drew solemnly. Piper nodded agreement. The son of Hades twisted as best he could to glare at her. 

"Traitor"

"I would have stopped them, but I heard what they were going to do to you and I couldn't help it" she giggled. Nico blanched as they walked off with him, frantically scrabbling to get away.

"PERCCYYYYY" he shrieked, his voice getting fainter. Percy just stared, his brain trying to process what had just happened. Out of nowhere, Jason landed with a soft thump on the sand.

"I heard screaming" said the former preator. "Is everything alright?"

The green-eyed boy opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I-I think the Aphrodite cabin just kidnapped Nico.

-TIME SKIP-

It was nearly sunset when Percy, Jason,Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel made their way to the cabin where Nico was being held. They had heard plenty of screaming and "GET AWAY OR GODS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL" But every time they got close, Piper would step out and tell them to come back later. The screams had finally gone silent and the six demigods waited anxiously. The door opened and Drew walked out, her eyes dancing.

"C'mon out Nico" she said, laughter evident in her voice.

"No fuck off" 

"Come on..."

"NO"

Piper sighed. "Come out here Nico" she said, using her charmspeak. After a pause, the door opened and Piper walked out, followed by a girl in a black dress, her head bowed.

You could hear crickets. "Uh, where's Nico?" asked Percy. The girl in the dress gave a dry chuckle.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain, don't you recognize me?" she said, lifting her head up. All six demigods gasped loud enough to be heard from the other side of camp.

 Nico's hair had been brushed till it gleamed, a string of diamonds curving around one side of his head. He was wearing a strapless black dress, the material cutting off halfway down his thighs. The dress shimmered with hundreds of tiny diamonds, winking in the torchlight. He had on a pair of black silk gloves that came halfway to his elbows, his silver skull ring glinting on his thumb. On his feet, a pair of black heels with straps like ballet shoes that stopped at his ankle, held with a small silver buckle. 

Percy's breath hitched. Nico was beautiful, there was no other way to put it. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, he had sprinted up the steps, wrapped his arms around the startled boy, and kissed him full on the lips. 

The son of Hades pulled away in shock. "W-what was that for?"

Percy smirked and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that"

For once, Nico seemed to be at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by absolute mayhem behind him. Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth were all squealing at the top of their lungs and hugging each other, jumping up and down in a very un-lady warrior like way. Jason was just screaming "I TOLD YOU" at anyone who would listen. Leo and Frank were doing some kind of dance with huge smiles on their faces. Even Drew was leaning up against the cabin door and laughing. 

Nico blushed the colour of pomegranate seeds as Percy took his hand and led him down the steps. At this, the others stopped cheering, picked up the new couple, and began tearing towards the lake. About halfway there, the Hermes and Ares cabin joined them. 

Percy twisted his head around. "CLARISSE?"

The daughter of Ares gave him a crazy grin. "I couldn't pass up the chance to dump the famous Percy Jackson in the lake, now could I?" Percy laughed. 

"You ready?" he asked, looking at Nico. The son of Hades smiled. 

"Hell yeah"

\--In Olympus--

The gods were practically tearing themselves loose, they had even invited Hades up there. Poseidon was grinning like a maniac, thumping his trident.

Hades tried to squash any emotions from his face but the corners of his mouth twitched defiantly.

Zeus looked over at his brother, knowing that deep down, he was happy for his son.

Apollo made a beckoning gesture with his hand and Hermes grumbled, passing over a handful of drachma.

Athena raised her eyebrows and looked at Aphrodite, who spread her hands in a "who me? no!" gesture before gliding off to high five Artemis. 

The Lord of the Dead facepalmed at their antics. "It's going to be a long year"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the outfit:
> 
> Heels:  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=EB21388A12DFD84BC3B809CC300E4F66C4E20ADD&thid=OIP.9QeIQ20uRG8eFCGn666erwHaKl&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn.fichic.com%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fimage%2F5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d%2F1%2F4%2F14107491064-1%2Fblack-round-toe-stiletto-buckle-fashion-high-heeled-shoes.jpg&exph=800&expw=560&q=black+highheels&selectedindex=79&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6
> 
> Dress:  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=68257A9725A5FCBB8B613D12D0AA4A54746DC22C&thid=OIP.82OqeRy-h_k2zLL2i1DyYQHaJe&mediaurl=http%3A%2F%2Fcharmlook.ru%2Fupload%2Fiblock%2F886%2F886a7951ca4cb7e1e6192649a4f71306.jpg&exph=1440&expw=1125&q=black+dress+with+puff+skirt&selectedindex=41&cbir=sbi&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,


End file.
